<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T.O.C. - Obcecado por você. by Hamal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197375">T.O.C. - Obcecado por você.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamal/pseuds/Hamal'>Hamal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Cdz, Lemon, Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque - Freeform, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform, TOC, Yaoi, compulsão, knights of zodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamal/pseuds/Hamal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka de Virgem é um homem com várias manias. Mu de Áries é um marido apaixonado com uma única obsessão: satisfazer as fantasias do amado virginiano. Um aniversário de casamento. Um presente audacioso e inusitado para Shaka. Será que Mu conseguirá surpreender seu amado?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O Presente Perfeito.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Como prometido aqui está, essa fic se passa NO MESMO universo de "formiguinhas" e "não basta ser pai". è uma especie de continuação, mas na verdade ela se inicia ANTES do nascimento da Lakshimi, entre as duas fics na verdade.</p>
<p>Espero que se divirtam com a fic, porque ela foi escrita a muito tempo inspirada em um vídeo do youtube que no ultimo capítulo eu mostro qual *-*, e estava no forno a um tempão, quando fomos betar quase morremos de tanto rir.</p>
<p>Alem disso Juju CAPRICHOU nas capas, vcs vão ver hahah</p>
<p>inclusive a capa da fic e desse capítulo são dela.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div class="alert alert-danger clearfix">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="texto-capitulo">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text-center">
          <p>                                                                     </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Capítulo 1</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>O Presente Perfeito.</p>
          </div>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <br/>
        <div class="texto">
          <p>Fazia uma manhã agradável no Santuário de Atena.</p>
          <p>Com o início do Outono o calor intenso do verão grego diminuíra consideravelmente, fato que era sempre muito bem vindo para um certo ferreiro e seu jovem filho.</p>
          <p>Na Primeira Casa Zodiacal, Mu de Áries trabalhava na forja transmitindo seu conhecimento milenar sobre as artes lemurianas da ferraria para seu filho Kiki.</p>
          <p>Sentado no colo do pai o pequeno garotinho ruivo, no alto de seus três anos e meio, o observava atento enquanto ele derramava minúsculas partículas de um pó dourado sobre as rachaduras, invisíveis a seus olhos, de uma armadura de prata colocada sobre um grande balcão de ferro.</p>
          <p>— Está vendo, filhote? — disse Mu enquanto usava seu dom telecinético para conduzir o pó até o lugar desejado — Esse é o Pó de Estrelas!</p>
          <p>Kiki arregalou os olhos em encantamento. Aqueles grãozinhos minúsculos dourados brilhavam tanto quanto os raios mais intensos do Sol.</p>
          <p>— As partículas entram pelas rachaduras e curam a armadura de dentro para fora. — disse o ariano concentrado — Lá dentro, o Pó de Estrelas irá religar as partes avariadas que foram separadas pela fissura, depois ele se fundirá ao metal e se tornará parte da própria armadura. A telecinese é imprescindível nessa hora, por isso apenas o nosso povo pode executar esse ofício.</p>
          <p>— Pu que, papai? — Kiki perguntou curioso.</p>
          <p>— Porque somente nós, lemurianos, conseguimos sentir onde está a avaria para guiar o Pó de Estrelas até ela, grão por grão.</p>
          <p>— O kiki não entendeu. — fez um muxoxo.</p>
          <p>Mu riu descontraído.</p>
          <p>— Só nós conseguimos curar os machucados das armaduras, isso porque podemos “fazer flutuar”, como você faz com seus dinossauros, o pozinho de estrelas para dentro delas. — disse com voz mansa enquanto com a ponta dos dedos continuava a despejar o pó brilhante sobre o metal, sendo observado por um par de olhos fascinados que mal piscavam.</p>
          <p>— Agola o Kiki entendeu! — o menino sorriu.</p>
          <p>— Com a prática você aprenderá a fazer como eu. Aprenderá a manipular o Pó de Estrelas e seus milhares e minúsculos grãos. Os fará viajar pelo ar até a armadura e os conduzirá com sabedoria até a avaria.</p>
          <p>— O Kiki pode tentá, papai? — perguntou o menino, eufórico.</p>
          <p>— Pode sim filhote, mas com cuidado! — disse o Santo de Áries já ajeitando o pequeno de pé sobre suas pernas — A armadura está viva, por isso tem que se lembrar sempre de que nós estamos manipulando suas feridas... Ela sente dor como nós sentimos, então você precisa ser muito cuidadoso. Vamos lá, tente com apenas alguns grãozinhos, não mais do que cinco!... Concentre-se, em seus dons lemurianos e também em seu Cosmo. Envolva o Pó de Estrelas com eles e devagar peça gentilmente para que “voem” até o local onde está a ferida.</p>
          <p>Aquela não era uma tarefa fácil para Kiki. O pequeno logo descobriu já nas primeiras tentativas.</p>
          <p>Manipular partículas tão poderosas quanto pequenas era praticamente impossível para alguém tão jovem, por isso em cada tentativa que fazia Kiki deixava um tanto cair pelo caminho, sobre a mesa de ferro.</p>
          <p>Outra tentativa e outra falha, mas nem assim o ruivinho desistia.</p>
          <p>O pai, orgulhoso, mantinha-se paciente enquanto o incentivava.</p>
          <p>Atento a cada nova tentativa do filho, Mu tinha os olhos vidrados no pó dourado, na armadura sobre a mesa, na aura determinada do pequeno, porém sua mente estava longe dali.</p>
          <p>Na cabeça do lemuriano mais velho se desenrolava um conflito muito maior do que simples armaduras danificadas ou complexas restaurações.</p>
          <p>Em poucos dias seria seu aniversário de casamento com a luz de sua vida, Shaka de Virgem!</p>
          <p>Aquele ano Mu não queria comprar um simples presente para Shaka, já que em todos os anos seguia um mesmo ritual; comprava-lhe livros, ou forjava ele mesmo alguma peça de ouro bonita para o virginiano, isso quando não lhe dava apenas incensos ou algum objeto de decoração para a casa.</p>
          <p>Não.</p>
          <p>Esse ano Mu queria algo diferente!</p>
          <p>O cavaleiro de Áries desejava do fundo de seu coração presentear Virgem com algo especial e sensual, afinal Shaka, mesmo sendo um homem discreto e recluso, esbanjava sensualidade e erotismo até quando passava um café para ambos às seis da manhã.</p>
          <p>Claro que tinham as vezes em que o indiano era sensual por querer, como quando o hipnotizava com suas danças exóticas carregadas de erotismo, ou quando decorava o ambiente com velas aromáticas e flores... Isso sem falar quando apelava e resolvia usar praticas indianas milenares aplicadas ao sexo, o que só deixava o pobre carneiro cada vez mais apaixonado.</p>
          <p>Os anos vivendo juntos, e depois a adoção de Kiki, não prejudicaram em nada o desejo entre eles. Muito pelo contrário!</p>
          <p>A cada ano Shaka parecia se desfazer mais de suas amarras religiosas e de seus pudores mentais, envolvendo Mu cada vez mais em seus jogos de sedução.</p>
          <p>Por esse motivo Áries estava decidido a ser ele a seduzir Virgem naquele aniversário.</p>
          <p>Era ele quem surpreenderia o amado com algo bem sensual, diferente e único.</p>
          <p>Algo que seria capaz de fazer apenas por Shaka.</p>
          <p>— Olha papai, o Kiki conseguiu! Conseguiu pegar... — Kiki trouxe Mu de volta à quando, eufórico, conseguiu enfim levitar cinco grãos de Pó de Estrelas, porém na empolgação os deixou cair — Aaaah nãoooo! — lamentou choroso.</p>
          <p>— Tudo bem meu amor. — Áries o consolou com um abraço — Você conseguiu pega-los não foi? É apenas uma questão de tentativa e erro. O papai também não conseguiu de primeira. Precisei de muitas horas de tentativas e erros para conseguir depositar os primeiros grãozinhos. Moldar o metal é muito mais fácil do que curá-lo. — afagou os cabelos do filho, depois levitou todo o pó o depositando de volta ao recipiente de origem — Venha filhote. Vamos encerrar por hoje... Daqui a pouco o seu Bába nos chama para almoçar e ainda estamos aqui.</p>
          <p>Enquanto Mu juntavam as ferramentas celestiais para guarda-las, sua cabeça trabalhava a mil, tentando resolver o dilema do presente.</p>
          <p>Definir que faria uma surpresa erótica para Shaka ao em vez de lhe dar um presente tinha sido a parte mais fácil, agora a parte difícil era saber o que exatamente faria.</p>
          <p>Foi quando guardou o martelo dourado dentro de um organizador de madeira que Shaka havia lhe arrumado que Mu teve uma epifania.</p>
          <p>Arregalou os olhos divisando as ferramentas organizadas com primor e então soube que tinha encontrado o presente perfeito!</p>
          <p>— Atena! É claro! — murmurou para si mesmo, eufórico — É tudo que ele mais gosta! Mas... Será que consigo? E... como farei isso?</p>
          <p>A ideia genial de Mu iria lhe requerer, além de coragem, muita desenvoltura e uma luta contra sua timidez, porém valeria a pena.</p>
          <p>— Shaka com certeza vai adorar! — outro murmúrio animado.</p>
          <p>Sorria feito um bobo quando ouviu por telepatia o Santo de Virgem lhe chamar, e também a Kiki.</p>
          <p>“Mu, o almoço está pronto. Venham antes que esfrie. Fiz o risoto com ricota que você adora e os bolinhos de espinafre que o Kiki gosta. Ah! Tem também suflê de queijo! Mas, já sabem! Não quero os dois suados e cheios de cinzas da fornalha na mesa. Lavem as mãos e os rostos pelo menos.”</p>
          <p>Shaka falava com extrema naturalidade, enquanto no Templo de Virgem ele mesmo já ia novamente lavar as mãos depois de ter retirado o lenço da cabeça, o qual era seu companheiro inseparável sempre que cozinhava.</p>
          <p>Soltou os longos cabelos loiros e depois guardou o lenço dentro de uma gaveta na dispensa.</p>
          <p>Voltando à cozinha foi colocar a mesa.</p>
          <p>Cada prato, talher e copo estavam milimetricamente organizados um ao lado do outro, obedecendo a um padrão que o próprio Shaka estabelecera como o ideal, com uma distância precisa que satisfazia tanto à necessidade de se ter espaço para comer livremente, quanto seu desejo por afeto.</p>
          <p>Assim, ele distribuía os pratos e talheres para que ficassem bem pertinho um do outro, mesmo tendo espaço de sobra na mesa.</p>
          <p>Não demorou para que logo Mu e Kiki chegassem, já limpos. Tinham lavado muito bem as mãos e rostos no banheiro da Casa de Áries mesmo. Trocaram de roupa e também de sapatos, para que não sujassem a cozinha de Virgem com fuligem.</p>
          <p>Foi em clima de amor e alegria que os três fizeram a refeição.</p>
          <p>Depois do almoço os lemurianos foram direto para o banho. Kiki para poder brincar com seus dinossauros sem sujar o tapete da sala, e Mu para ficar cheiroso e limpo para o marido.</p>
          <p>No meio da tarde, o cavaleiro de Áries deixou a Sexta Casa para dar andamento a seu plano, e assim ele faria também nos próximos dias.</p>
          <p>Ao final de quatro dias Mu tinha o presente de Shaka em suas mãos.</p>
          <p>Não fora tarefa fácil, visto que tivera muita dificuldade em algumas partes da realização do projeto, afinal fazer tudo sozinho era trabalhoso, ainda mais quando tinha que driblar sua timidez, mas ao imaginar as reações de Shaka quando visse o presente uma nova injeção de ânimo e ansiedade o fazia seguir com o intento.</p>
          <p>E finalmente o grande dia chegara!</p>
          <p>Era pouco mais de oito da noite quando Mu deixou Kiki em Touro aos cuidados de Aldebaran e desceu até Áries para se arrumar.</p>
          <p>Tomou um banho demorado, caprichado, pois a noite prometia!</p>
          <p>Ansioso, perfumou-se e vestiu-se com elegância, calça em corte de alfaiataria em tecido escuro, camisa branca e blazer preto.</p>
          <p>Subiu as escadarias animado, ansioso e muito, mas muito nervoso!</p>
          <p>Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia feito algo tão audacioso, e por isso suas mãos suavam segurando o embrulho.</p>
          <p>Parou em frente à Casa de Virgem e respirou fundo, tomando coragem, então adentrou o Templo e seguiu até a parte interna.</p>
          <p>— Luz da minha vida! Cheguei! — disse em voz alta se anunciando.</p>
          <p>Na outra mão trazia um buque obscenamente grande de girassóis.</p>
          <p>Shaka havia se preparado para Mu também.</p>
          <p>No dia anterior Áries havia lhe proposto um jantar romântico, mesmo que não fosse para sair de casa. Uma que não podiam se ausentar do Santuário, outra que preferiam ficar em Virgem mesmo, pois assim Shaka podia fazer tudo à sua maneira. Podia cozinhar o que se permitia comer e por a mesa obedecendo à suas regras de distância mínima entre os talheres, já que a disposição destes nos restaurantes era sempre um suplício para o indiano, uma vez que vinham todos desalinhados e com espaços diferentes entre si.</p>
          <p>Em casa Shaka também podia decorar a sala como gostava, escolher a música ambiente, e depois da refeição podiam deitar sobre o tapete felpudo e se esticarem entre as almofadas enquanto tomavam um vinho...</p>
          <p>Muito melhor mesmo ficar em casa.</p>
          <p>Quando o Santo de Áries adentrou a parte interna de seu Templo, da sala Shaka já podia sentir o perfume delicioso que vinha dele. Sorriu espantado consigo mesmo devido sua euforia e ansiedade.</p>
          <p>Parecia até um primeiro encontro!</p>
          <p>Rapidamente acendeu as velas que estavam em castiçais sobre a mesa e guardou o acendedor na terceira gaveta da peça que ficava ao canto da sala.</p>
          <p>Parou em frente a um espelho preso à parede e ajeitou o bracelete de ouro em seu braço esquerdo, o qual julgava estar meio torto, depois passando os dedos nos fios lisos da franja tentou domar, pela milésima vez, um chumaço de cabelo que teimava em ficar levantado.</p>
          <p>— Mas que droga! — lutava com a mecha rebelde.</p>
          <p>Vencido novamente pela madeixa deixou escapar um suspiro e seguiu ao encontro de seu amado lemuriano, que já despontava na porta da sala.</p>
          <p>Shaka então parou e ficou à observa-lo.</p>
          <p>— Nossa! — disse após uma breve pausa — Por todas as Eras que já passaram por essa Terra... — caminhou com leveza até o marido cravando seus olhos azuis aos verdes dele — A cada ano que passa você fica ainda mais bonito, Mu.</p>
          <p>Shaka então beijou os lábios de Mu com volúpia e paixão, depois olhou para as flores e para o pacote que ele trazia em uma das mãos.</p>
          <p>— Eu adoro girassóis! — disse o loiro pegando as flores que o outro lhe oferecia — Você sempre se lembra deles!... E o que é isso? — apontou para o pacote.</p>
          <p>— Isso? — disse Mu, meio atrapalhado — Isso... É o seu presente! — sorriu, depois abraçou o virginiano pela cintura colando seus corpos — Mas só poderá abrir depois do jantar.</p>
          <p>— Ah é? Hum, que mistério! — Shaka sorriu.</p>
          <p>— Não é mistério, é que ele é para mais tarde, ou ficaremos sem jantar. — Mu disse o final da frase com um sussurro, o qual foi seguido de uma leve mordida no pescoço perfumado do indiano.</p>
          <p>— Então é uma surpresa! — disse Virgem, sentindo-se arrepiar com aquela mordida — Shaka adora surpresas! — agora ele era quem dava uma mordida leve no queixo do ariano.</p>
          <p>— Eu sei que Shaka adora surpresas! — Mu sorriu enquanto corria as mãos pelos ombros do loiro.</p>
          <p>— Bom... se é para depois do jantar, vou ter que por em prática minha paciência budista, mas mal posso esperar para abrir! — disse o indiano, e com outro beijo afogueado nos lábios do amado apartou-se dele para seguir até o fundo da sala e deixar o pacote com o presente em cima da estante, ao lado da televisão.</p>
          <p>Os girassóis Shaka colocou em um vaso rústico de cerâmica indiana que ficava ao lado de uma grande janela oculta por graciosas cortinas de tecido transparente em tons quentes.</p>
          <p>Mu tirou o casaco e se sentou à mesa. Logo Shaka se juntou a ele.</p>
          <p>O jantar foi maravilhoso.</p>
          <p>O indiano havia preparado canelones de acelga com queijo gorgonzola. Estavam tão deliciosos que Áries teve que usar de toda sua força de vontade para não comer demais, acabar letárgico e com a barriga estufada, afinal tinha planos para aquela noite, e comer canelone até passar mal com toda certeza atrapalharia seus planos.</p>
          <p>Haviam jantado, conversado muito, trocado carícias...</p>
          <p>Shaka tinha arrumado o ambiente com velas aromáticas, flores e música agradável...</p>
          <p>O clima não poderia estar mais perfeito!</p>
          <p>Era a hora!</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pornô para virginianos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="texto-capitulo">
        <h2>Capítulo 2 - Pornô para virginianos.</h2>
        <p></p>
        <div class="text-center">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <br/>
        <div class="texto">
          <p>
            <em>O clima não poderia estar mais perfeito!</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Era a hora!</em>
          </p>
          <p>***</p>
          <p>Foi pensando nisso que Mu, vendo que já estavam estirados sobre o tapete felpudo enquanto tomavam uma taça de vinho, tomou coragem e se levantou para ir apanhar o presente deixado sobre a estante.</p>
          <p>— Shaka... — ensaiou dizer algo, mas suas mãos tremiam e sua voz falhava.</p>
          <p>O cavaleiro de Virgem olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça sutilmente, à moda indiana, como quem faz uma pergunta.</p>
          <p>— Sim... é... bem — o lemuriano caminhava de volta enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas a dizer —... Esse ano eu quis te fazer algo diferente, algo que te impressionasse. Sabe que sou um pouco tímido, mas você sempre faz umas surpresas tão incríveis para mim que eu senti a necessidade de retribuir.</p>
          <p>Mu olhou para o loiro e novamente Shaka o questionou apenas com um sutil chacoalhar de cabeça, cuja intenção foi captada de pronto pelo lemuriano.</p>
          <p>— Ah, sim, precisava sim! Bom, é de comum acordo que eu não sou nenhum dançarino, loiro, indiano e sexy, então... Bem, eu fiz... isso. — estendeu para ele o embrulho.</p>
          <p>Shaka o tomou nas mãos colocando a taça de vinho ao lado para começar a desembrulhar o pacote com ansiedade.</p>
          <p>Executava a operação com tanta minúcia, puxando cuidadosamente as fitas colantes, primeiro de um lado, desdobrando o papel, depois do outro lado, desamassando a dobradura e puxando as pontas para fora, que ao observa-lo Mu já suava frio, angustiado com aquela demora.</p>
          <p>Áries já pensava em arrancar o maldito pacote das mãos de Shaka para rasgar aquele o papel com os dentes quando finalmente o loiro revelou o conteúdo.</p>
          <p>— Um DVD? — disse Virgem surpreso, depois leu o encarte na capa em voz alta — Para meu amado virginiano. Cuidado! Contem cenas fortes!</p>
          <p>Shaka então dobrou o papel e o colocou do lado, no chão.</p>
          <p>Ainda olhando para o DVD em suas mãos, arqueou uma sobrancelha e então ergueu o olhar para Mu.</p>
          <p>— Mu de Áries, não me diga que isso é um filme mundano de pornografia. — disse em tom sério.</p>
          <p>— Não... é... bem... pode ser... mas não é... é como se fosse. — Mu respondeu sentindo seu rosto queimar e a boca secar, tamanho seu nervosismo e vergonha.</p>
          <p>— Como assim, como se fosse? — Virgem questionou.</p>
          <p>— É que fui eu quem fiz... Para você.</p>
          <p>Shaka arregalou os olhos, chocado.</p>
          <p>— Você fez um filme mundano pornográfico... para mim?</p>
          <p>— Não! — Mu quase gritou, aflito — Quer dizer, sim. Eu fiz, mas... Não é um filme mundano é... um pornô para virginianos... Mais especificamente um pornô para o meu virginiano... Olha, é melhor por logo... que... que você vai entender, luz da minha vida!</p>
          <p>Um silêncio se fez entre eles.</p>
          <p>Shaka encarava o rosto corado de Mu ainda processando o que ele acabara de dizer, até que sem paciência e aflitíssimo o lemuriano pegou o DVD das mãos do indiano e foi até a estante.</p>
          <p>Com pressa para acabar com aquele silêncio e com o mistério todo antes que a coragem lhe faltasse, Mu desligou o som, ligou a televisão e colocou o disco no leitor do aparelho de DVD.</p>
          <p>Rapidamente voltou para onde estava e sentando-se ao lado de Shaka com o controle nas mãos.</p>
          <p>— Preparado? — disse olhando para os olhos azuis curiosos.</p>
          <p>— Mas é claro que sim! Anda com isso, por Buda! — respondeu Shaka.</p>
          <p>Mu apertou o play.</p>
          <p>Então na tela da televisão surgiu o cavaleiro de Áries.</p>
          <p>Estava sem camisa e vestia um shortinho bem curto, branco, de algodão, o mesmo que Shaka usava para fazer faxina em seu Templo. Na cabeça tinha um lenço que lhe mantinha os cabelos presos e nas mãos um par de luvas de borracha de um tom amarelo limão vibrante.</p>
          <p>O cenário era o banheiro do Templo de Virgem, e a trilha sonora ficava por conta da sensual canção de George Michael, <em>Careless Whisper</em>.</p>
          <p>A gravação era, obviamente, caseira, feita pelo próprio Santo de Áries com auxílio de um tripé.</p>
          <p>Enquanto olhava para a câmera com o melhor apelo sensual de que fora capaz alcançar, Mu segurava uma garrafa de água sanitária enquanto lentamente despejava o alvejando no piso absurdamente branco. Em seguida ficou de quatro e passou a esfregar o chão com uma escovinha de limpeza.</p>
          <p>“<em>Veja, Luz da minha vida!... O banheiro, eu lavei ele todinho!” </em></p>
          <p>Dizia o ariano fazendo uma voz sensual, sussurrada, entre um close e outro.</p>
          <p>
            <em>“Está vendo o rejunte? Limpei todo ele... com escovinha! Aaaahh... Humm.” </em>
          </p>
          <p>Gemidos, sussurros, arquejos, saiam da boca de Mu e se juntavam à melodia erótica de George Michael.</p>
          <p>Um rápido corte na cena e agora o cavaleiro de Áries aparecia na lavanderia do sagrado Sexto Templo.</p>
          <p>A música de fundo continuava ininterrupta, dando o clima erótico pretendido, enquanto Mu, agora só de cueca e ainda com o lencinho na cabeça, se posicionava ao lado e uma enorme pilha de roupas para passar, muito bem organizada em cores.</p>
          <p>Sempre olhando para a câmera, Áries ajeitou uma calça de linho sobre a mesa de passar, e com um cuidado quase cirúrgico deslizava o ferro a vapor em uma das pernas da calça.</p>
          <p>“<em>Esta vendo, meu amor? São vincos!... E estão perfeitos!”</em></p>
          <p>Fora da tela da televisão, sentado sobre o tapete felpudo, rijo e imóvel feito uma estátua de cera, Shaka assistia aquilo boquiaberto, bestificado.</p>
          <p>Se fosse capaz de executar qualquer movimento que fosse, talvez retirasse seu próprio sentido da visão, se privando de olhar para... “aquilo”.</p>
          <p>Seus olhos azuis lacrimejavam, já que assistia a tudo sem ao menos piscar, vidrado, não devido ao erotismo proposto, mas porque sua mente tentava decifrar o que os olhos viam.</p>
          <p>Era um vídeo de Mu fazendo faxina... de cueca?</p>
          <p>Era para ser... sensual?</p>
          <p>Enquanto no filme Mu passava a calça a ferro e vapor, remexendo-se e fazendo trejeitos mil, a cabeça de Shaka trabalhava de forma prática. </p>
          <p>De fato havia notado que o rejunte do banheiro estava mais claro naquela semana. Também, com tanto alvejante...</p>
          <p>Já os vincos das calças estavam tortos, todos eles, e assistindo ao “filme” soube o motivo. Mu os estava passando com o lado errado do ferro.</p>
          <p>A cena lhe causava tanto desconforto, que Shaka teve uma crise de coceira no queixo.</p>
          <p>“Buda! Como que ele não percebeu que é com o bico do ferro que se faz o vinco e não com a parte de trás!” — pensou, raspando as unhas no queixo num gesto de nervosismo e aflição, mas ficaria ainda mais tenso ao ver a cena que se seguiu na tela da TV, a qual lhe fez esquecer dos vincos tortos.</p>
          <p>Mu agora estava em frente à mesa do escritório.</p>
          <p>Novamente vestia o short surrado de Shaka para fazer faxina.</p>
          <p>Nas mãos trazia um frasco de lustra moveis e um pano de limpeza.</p>
          <p>Sobre a escrivaninha era possível ver uma fileira grande de lápis de cor, todos organizados em ordem a começar pelos tons quentes e terminar pelos frios.</p>
          <p>
            <em>“Eu lustrei escrivaninha toda.”</em>
          </p>
          <p>O ariano disse enquanto passava o pano besuntado de lustra móveis na madeira de forma provocante, remexendo o corpo todo e olhando para a câmera.</p>
          <p>“<em>E olha os lápis!... Estão em sistema pantone de cores... Hmmm”</em></p>
          <p>Enquanto as cenas corriam na tela, um ariano muito angustiado olhava com o canto dos olhos para o marido a seu lado.</p>
          <p>A aura de Shaka, e também suas expressões, não condiziam com o esperado por Mu, e isso estava lhe causando extrema aflição.</p>
          <p>Shaka era um homem extremamente obsessivo por limpeza e organização.</p>
          <p>Vivia dizendo que arrumar, limpar e organizar lhe causava prazer e satisfação, e que se não pudesse fazê-lo, ao contrário, sentia angústia e desconforto.</p>
          <p>Áries então havia tentado explorar essa compulsão do marido no intento de seduzi-lo, e pensou em fazer isso criando uma espécie de filme pornô para pessoas que sofriam de Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo, usando a si mesmo como astro principal.</p>
          <p>Sem dúvida, uma péssima ideia.</p>
          <p>Vendo a reação de Shaka, Mu começou a se sentir extremamente envergonhado com o que passava na tela da televisão, mas como ambos se mantinham calados, meio que paralisados, cada qual com seu motivo, continuaram a assistir ao vídeo.</p>
          <p>Na cena seguinte à do escritório com os lápis organizados, Mu aparecia vestindo um avental de cozinha, e nada mais.</p>
          <p>Fato que se evidenciou quando o ariano virou-se de costas para a câmera e suas nádegas nuas puderam ser vistas enquanto ele caminhava até a dispensa.</p>
          <p>Abriu uma das portas de um grande armário de madeira com entalhes delicados de flores de lótus e pavões e chamou a atenção para as inúmeras caixinhas de chá dentro dele.</p>
          <p>
            <em>“Hmmm... Todas ordenadas em ordem alfabética!”</em>
          </p>
          <p>Disse num sussurro, voltando a olhar para a câmera, então esta fez um close de seu rosto.</p>
          <p>“<em>Eu conferi Shaka, uma a uma... T-R-Ê-S V-E-Z-E-S!” </em></p>
          <p>Falou pausadamente, já que Virgem sempre conferia três vezes tudo que fazia.</p>
          <p>Olhar para as nádegas branquelas e tão bem definidas do ariano foi a gota d´água para Shaka, que assim que as viu balançar macilentas conforme Mu caminhava, levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e cobriu a boca aberta, em choque.</p>
          <p>Então nessa hora Shaka virou a cabeça lentamente para o lado e encarou os olhos de Mu, muito sério, que o olhou de volta mortificado.</p>
          <p>— O que pelos seis Infernos de Samsara, a Roda das Encarnações e todas as divindades do Ganges, significa isso, Mu de Áries? — disse o virginiano estupefato.</p>
          <p>Mu continuava encarando o indiano sem saber o que responder.</p>
          <p>— O que... Pelas lótus do descanso de Buda, o que você quer... quis... pretendia com isso? — disse Shaka apontando para a tela da televisão, a qual agora exibia uma cena do Santo de Áries alinhando a ponta do papel higiênico com a linha da fileira de azulejos enquanto olhava para a câmera passando a língua entre os lábios.</p>
          <p>— É... é assim que você me vê? — Shaka o questionou, franzindo as sobrancelhas — Me vê como... como um faxineiro maluco e... erótico?</p>
          <p>— EU? N-não... eu... — Mu gaguejou aflito.</p>
          <p>— Mas pelo que está me mostrando ai... — apontou para a televisão novamente, começando a se sentir irritado —... Se isso não é para tirar um sarro da minha cara é para que? Para me mostrar que sou o tarado da vassoura e do escovão? Por Buda, Mu de Áries!</p>
          <p>Shaka então se levantou do chão e pegou, apoquentado, a garrafa de vinho que estava na mesinha ao lado.</p>
          <p>Nem se deu ao trabalho de usar a taça, tomou um generoso gole da bebida no gargalo mesmo.</p>
          <p>Mu pensou em conversar com ele, mas não conseguiu.</p>
          <p>Estava constrangido demais, arrependido demais. Até queria se explicar ao amado, tirar o DVD, fazer qualquer coisa, mas sentia-se tão estupido que apenas olhava para Shaka com o canto dos olhos sem conseguir ao menos encara-lo, olho no olho.</p>
          <p>Para seu completo embaraço outra cena surgia na tela.</p>
          <p>Ao som romântico do saxofone, no vídeo Mu agora usava uma cueca boxer preta enquanto terminava de organizar as túnicas de Shaka em seu closet.</p>
          <p>
            <em>“Luz da minha vida, elas agora também estão em escala pantone!”</em>
          </p>
          <p>Disse dando uma piscadinha para a câmera, depois caminhou até a penteadeira do virginiano e abriu uma das caixas de madeira onde ele guardava suas joias.</p>
          <p>“<em>Organizei todas elas por tamanho, modelo, cor e material... Hmmm, e sabe o que mais?”</em></p>
          <p>Agora caminhava até a janela e a fechava. Depois, caminhou até o closet e também o fechou. Por último, agachou-se ao lado da cama e conferiu se não havia nada em baixo, nenhuma ameaça fantasmagórica ou peça de roupa suja.</p>
          <p>Repetiu isso três vezes. Janela, closet e cama. Então deitou-se no leito de bruços e olhou para a câmera fazendo uma expressão sensual.</p>
          <p>“<em>Viu? Eu conferi tudinho, amor... Três vezes!... Você está seguro!”</em></p>
          <p>Aquilo foi o limite para Virgem que de pé, com a garrafa de vinho na mão, olhava para a televisão sentindo a pálpebra de seu olho esquerdo dar pulos repetitivos.</p>
          <p>Shaka jamais pôde imaginar que até mesmo o número de vezes que conferia se a porta do closet estava fechada, ou se havia algum inseto, objeto, assombração ou corpo estranho debaixo da cama Mu havia reparado.</p>
          <p>Não achava que seus rituais, ou manias por assim dizer, fossem tão exagerados e repetitivos a ponto de Mu reproduzi-los tão bem.</p>
          <p>Bem, não tão bem assim, já que os vincos passados com o lado errado do ferro estavam um verdadeiro horror.</p>
          <p>Shaka estava confuso com aquilo.</p>
          <p>Afinal Mu estava tirando um sarro de suas manias, estava tentando lhe mostrar que precisava de ajuda médica de uma maneira bem humorada, ou realmente estava tentando seduzi-lo com aquilo?</p>
          <p>O pior é que, por mais esdruxula que fosse a ultima opção, era a ela que Shaka atribuía legitimidade, uma vez que o rosto vermelho como pimentão de Mu, somado ao seu desconforto explicito, não deixavam duvida.</p>
          <p>Foi considerando a última opção que rendeu-se e riu divertido.</p>
          <p>— Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Mu. — pousou a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesinha, rindo ainda mais — É mesmo sério isso? É... isso é um vídeo erótico?</p>
          <p>Mu baixou a cabeça em desconforto.</p>
          <p>— Era para ser. — disse em voz baixa.</p>
          <p>Ainda rindo, Shaka caminhou trôpego de volta ao centro da sala e se jogou sobre as almofadas ao lado do ariano.</p>
          <p>— Mas que ideia torta, amor! — ria ainda mais depois da confissão do ariano — Não... Eu não estou acreditando que você... que você achou que isso seria erótico! — ria tanto que seus olhos chegavam a ficar marejados, mas percebendo o incomodo do outro tentou ficar sério e retratar-se — Não! Espera... Eu... eu gostei. Sim eu... gostei... Afinal você teve todo um trabalho de filmar e atuar... De tentar ser... sexy.</p>
          <p>Não aguentou e desandou a rir novamente, dessa vez se jogando de costas do tapete.</p>
          <p>— Ai Budaaaaa! Shaka vai rir disso até as próximas vinte encarnações dele na Terra! — dizia o loiro quase afogando-se em risadas.</p>
          <p>Mu por sua vez, não estava achando graça nenhuma.</p>
          <p>Toda vergonha e constrangimento que já sentia triplicaram com aquela reação de Shaka.</p>
          <p>Desejou morrer ali mesmo, ser tragado por um buraco negro e desaparecer, enfiar-se no fundo de uma cova.</p>
          <p>Sentiu-se ridículo e humilhado.</p>
          <p>Que Shaka fosse achar graça isso Mu já esperava, mas que fosse rir daquela maneira, a ponto de perder o fôlego, e estirado nas almofadas, era uma reação demasiadamente exagerada.</p>
          <p>Com o rosto vermelho feito um tomate, o Santo de Áries se levantou do chão e às pressas desligou a televisão.</p>
          <p>Estava trêmulo e perturbado.</p>
          <p>A reação de Shaka o magoou profundamente, porque mesmo sendo uma péssima ideia a tivera na intenção de agradá-lo, e a executou com todo capricho.</p>
          <p>Havia tentado retribuir as surpresas sensuais que o loiro fazia para si, e as quais ele jamais recebera com risadas e deboches.</p>
          <p>Calado e zangado, Mu guardou rapidamente o DVD dentro da capa e com a face adoravelmente emburrada e corada passou por Shaka lhe lançando um olhar dardejante. </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="texto texto-capitulo-notas">
          <p>
            <br/>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GENTE QUE CLOSE ERRADO KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK</p><p>nem eu que escrevi junto com a Ju acredito nessa ideia de MERDA que o Mu teve kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk</p><p>A fic nasceu justamente de um video com esse nome"porno para virginianos" hahahah XD</p><p>e se preparem que o proximo cap as fortes emoções continuam hahahah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Obcecado por você.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="texto-capitulo">
        <p></p>
        <div class="texto texto-capitulo-notas">
          <p>Capítulo 3 - Obcecado por você.</p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          
        </p>
        <p>
          <br/>
        </p>
        <div class="texto">
          <p>Virgem ainda ria quando acompanhou com os olhos o ariano desaparecer no corredor em direção ao quarto.</p>
          <p>Lá, Mu guardou o famigerado DVD em uma das gavetas do closet, na mais escondida, debaixo de muitas caixas de fotografias antigas e agendas velhas.</p>
          <p>Deixou o armário batendo a porta atrás de si, depois retirou a roupa alinhada que escolhera com tanto capricho com irritação, a jogando sobre a cama.</p>
          <p>— Eu sou um idiota. — resmungou com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto brigava com uma calça jeans surrada que tentava vestir — Burro! Burro! O rei dos trouxas!... Tanto esforço para ele rir de mim.</p>
          <p>Assim que a luta que travava com a vestimenta acabou, Mu se jogou na cama mal humorado. Puxou o lençol e cobriu-se dos pés à cabeça, ainda jogando um travesseiro sobre esta.</p>
          <p>A noite romântica que tinha planejado se fora pelo ralo.</p>
          <p>Magoado, porém muito mais envergonhado que de fato triste, Mu não queria nem olhar para a cara Shaka naquela noite.</p>
          <p>Sentia vontade de se teleportar para Jamiel e se enterrar embaixo da torre para nunca mais sair de lá.</p>
          <p>Na sala, Shaka havia percebido que tinha exagerado na reação e deixado Mu magoado, porém achou melhor deixar o marido sozinho até baixar a poeira.</p>
          <p>Levantou-se do chão um pouco chateado e iniciou os rituais de limpeza retirando a mesa, guardando a sobra de comida e lavando a louça.</p>
          <p>Porém, agora a cada copo que lavava, cada pano de prato que colocava de molho na água sanitária para retirar as manchas de gordura, Shaka se lembrava do famigerado vídeo de Mu, então novamente caia na risada.</p>
          <p>Terminado tudo, Virgem sentou-se no sofá e refletiu sobre o que havia acontecido naquele jantar desastroso.</p>
          <p>Por causa de sua compulsão por limpeza e organização seu casamento estava ameaçado, e precisava fazer algo para reverter aquela situação desconfortável.</p>
          <p>Foi para o quarto falar com Mu.</p>
          <p>O vendo sobre a cama enrolado nos lençóis, encolhido feito um caracol, pacientemente foi até a penteadeira e retirou as joias que estava usando, surpreendentemente as deixando sobre o móvel de qualquer jeito.</p>
          <p>Fez o mesmo com a túnica que usava, despindo-se dela e a jogando no chão mesmo.</p>
          <p>Jamais teria feito isso em outra ocasião. Teria pendurado a peça no cabideiro para não amassar e colocado as joias nas caixas de madeira de acordo com tamanho e material com o qual eram feitas.</p>
          <p>Todavia, aquela não era uma ocasião corriqueira, tanto que ao ver a porta do closet aberta nem foi até lá para fecha-la.</p>
          <p>Também não foi verificou o vão escuro debaixo da cama antes de ir até ela e deitar-se ao lado de Mu.</p>
          <p>Shaka agora tinha coisas mais importantes para dar conta. </p>
          <p>Devagar o Santo de Virgem arrastou-se até o meio do leito encostando seu corpo ao do lemuriano. Apenas o fino lençol os separava.</p>
          <p>Retirou o travesseiro que Mu havia colocado sobre a cabeça e abaixou um pedaço do lençol que cobria o rosto do amado para encostar sua face quente na dele.</p>
          <p>— Mu, me desculpe. — disse Shaka num sussurro.</p>
          <p>Como esperado o ariano nada disse.</p>
          <p>— Eu sei que sua intenção foi a melhor, mas... Você estava tão engraçado no vídeo que eu não resisti.</p>
          <p>— Hum. — um resmungo e nada mais.</p>
          <p>— Mas... Quer saber de uma coisa bem seria? — o loiro perguntou.</p>
          <p>— Hum.</p>
          <p>— Há anos eu não ria tanto! — uma nova saraivada de risadas de Shaka fez Mu lhe dar um chega pra lá o empurrando com os quadris.</p>
          <p>— Na verdade, eu acho que nunca ri desse jeito em toda minha vida! Por Buda! E não é que é bom rir? — ria de gargalhar, esparramado no colchão.</p>
          <p>Quando se acalmou, enfim, Shaka voltou a se aproximar de Mu colando seu corpo ao dele e dando um beijo terno na lateral do rosto zangado.</p>
          <p>— Agora é serio. Você me fez enxergar que minhas manias, minha busca por perfeição, chega a ser doentia! Uma obsessão que toma um bom tempo do meu dia a dia, e que não é saudável. — disse Shaka, agora sim em tom sério — Não fica chateado, Mu, por favor. Você me mostrou que estou ficando doente e que preciso me policiar, ou vou acabar prejudicando a você e ao nosso filhote... No fim, eu adorei o presente!</p>
          <p>Shaka então correu as mãos pelo corpo forte debaixo do lençol, puxando aos poucos o tecido para descobri-lo.</p>
          <p>— Me desculpe. — disse o loiro — Foi um presente maravilhoso. Prometo a você que de hoje em diante eu vou parar com essas manias de limpeza e organização e...</p>
          <p>Súbito, Shaka se interrompeu.</p>
          <p>Tinha ficado em choque quando viu o ariano vestido com aquela calça jeans velha.</p>
          <p>— MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, MU DE ÁRIES? — ralhou aos gritos, então se sentou na cama e puxou todo o lençol para baixo de uma só vez descobrindo o marido por completo, que surpreendido também sentou-se sobre o colchão encarnado os olhos azuis do indiano.</p>
          <p>— Eu não posso acreditar que você está usando uma roupa de dia a dia cheia de, de... de germes da rua, colônias de bactérias, sujeira, pó, terra, na nossa cama! Eu troquei os lençóis hoje, Mu de Áries! Por Buda! Diga-me que pelo menos pegou essa calça da gaveta de roupas limpas!</p>
          <p>Mu encarou a face de Shaka e balançou a cabeça negativamente, pesaroso.</p>
          <p>— Você riu de mim... — disse o ariano agarrado a um dos travesseiros — Me magoou, debochou da minha tentativa de agradá-lo e está preocupado com a porcaria da calça, Shaka de Virgem?</p>
          <p>Shaka deixou escapar uma bufada, mas se controlou.</p>
          <p>— Não! — disse o loiro tentando se retratar — Eu errei, admito, e peço perdão. Mas, agora o errado é você! Você não pode deitar em nossa cama com... essa... isso...</p>
          <p>Mu, que tinha o rosto corado, porém agora pela raiva, e um bico gigantesco, cravou seus olhos na face zangada de Virgem e assumindo um semblante provocativo decretou:</p>
          <p>— Ah! Eu não posso?</p>
          <p>Então, num rompante de raiva Áries jogou o travesseiro no chão, deitou-se no meio do colchão e começou a se remexer todo, dando pulos e entorses, esfregando a calça jeans nos lençóis propositalmente.</p>
          <p>— Ei! — Shaka olhava para ele incrédulo, até que agarrou a calça pelas pernas dando fortes puxões na tentativa de retira-la do corpo do marido — Para com isso, Mu de Áries!</p>
          <p>— Me diz que não posso, Shaka de Virgem, me diz? — dizia Áries enquanto esfregava as nádegas no colchão e chutava os braços do indiano que o agarravam — E sabe o que é melhor?... Ela está SUJA! Eu peguei no cesto de roupas sujas, Shaka! ELA ESTÁ SUJAAA!</p>
          <p>— Você... Você Ficou louco? Tira essa imundice já ou saia da cama!</p>
          <p>Virgem sentiu uma coceira intensa lhe acometer o corpo todo de supetão, então levou os dedos até a nuca e arranhou o couro cabeludo em desespero. </p>
          <p>— Eu quero ver você rir agora, porque eu vou dormir com ela hoje. — postulou o ariano, finalmente satisfeito, enquanto recolhia o travesseiro do chão para joga-lo na cabeceira junto aos outros.</p>
          <p>Obviamente Mu havia mentido, afinal Shaka jamais permitiria que uma calça usada fosse guardada com as peças limpas.</p>
          <p>Inclusive ela estava cheirando a amaciante, mas duvidava que o indiano, neurótico como estava, conseguiria perceber isso. Queria apenas provoca-lo por conta de sua chateação.</p>
          <p>Furioso, Virgem agarrou novamente nas pernas da calça jeans de Mu e voltou a puxa-la.</p>
          <p>— Mas é nunca que vai dormir com essa porcaria. Tira já isso, Mu de Áries!</p>
          <p>— Não tiro e não saio da cama, porque ela também é minha, Shaka de Virgem! Eu faço questão de sujar tudo! Tudo!... Olha, tá vendo seu travesseiro limpinho? — disse Mu esticando o braço e agarrando o travesseiro de Shaka para em seguida metê-lo entre as pernas e esfrega-lo na virilha — Pois agora ele está sujo! Sujooo!</p>
          <p>— Você perdeu o juízo! Está possuído por um gênio ruim, por um espírito de porco! — com um puxão mais forte Shaka quase conseguiu despir o marido, deixando Mu de bunda de fora, porém o ariano continuava a se remexer nos lençóis e a pegar os travesseiros para esfrega-los na calça, para total desespero de Shaka. — Para de birra ou eu arranco seus sentidos e te enfio debaixo do chuveiro com calça e tudo!</p>
          <p>Shaka puxava de um lado, Mu puxava de outro, até que Virgem enfim conseguiu virar o ariano de bruços na cama o segurando com uma chave de pernas.</p>
          <p>Então com um movimento tão rápido que olhos comuns não podiam acompanhar, o loiro enfim retirou a calça da discórdia a jogando longe.</p>
          <p>Bufando de raiva por ter a calça arrancada a força, e sem conseguir esquecer o riso do marido enquanto assistia ao vídeo que fizera com tanto amor e dedicação, Mu agora tentava livrar-se de Shaka se debatendo embaixo dele.</p>
          <p>— Me larga! Sai de cima de mim Shaka de Virgem! Você riu do meu presente, tirou minha calça à força, agora quer quebrar meu pescoço, seu diabo loiro? Sai de cima! — esbravejou enquanto travavam uma luta greco-romana, ambos nus sobre a cama bagunçada.</p>
          <p>Shaka, no entanto, não estava nem um pouco disposto a soltar o ariano, mas sim o segurava cada vez com mais força.</p>
          <p>Não era movido por raiva, destempero ou sequer media forças com ele, mas sim queria convencê-lo a deixar aquela birra que fazia de lado, da forma que achava que conseguiria dobrar aquele ariano turrão, já que, nervoso como estava, não adiantaria tentar conversar com Mu.</p>
          <p>Áries por sua vez, poderia facilmente se teleportar, mas fazendo jus ao bom ariano bravo que era jamais fugiria de uma luta. Assim, ao em vez de desistir Mu tentava inverter as posições.</p>
          <p>Em seu rosto o enorme bico ainda era visível, e combinado com a face corada tornava seu semblante ainda mais adorável.</p>
          <p>Seria até bonitinho, isso se Áries não estivesse irado de verdade.</p>
          <p>— Me solta Shaka de Virgem! Me solta agora! — esbravejava o lemuriano —Não basta a humilhação de ter de ouvir você gargalhando de mim, dizendo que eu não sou sexy, que eu sou ridículo, agora quer me atacar também?</p>
          <p>— E quem disse que você não é sexy, Mu de Áries? — grunhiu o virginiano, então, com um movimento brusco tombou o corpo do amado para o lado e o empurrou contra o colchão, forçando Mu a se deitar de costas para em seguida imobiliza-lo sentando-se sobre seus quadris e segurando seus punhos acima da cabeça —... Como agora, por exemplo.</p>
          <p>— Uhr... — Mu resmungou irritado — O que tem agora?</p>
          <p>— Agora, assim, você está sexy como nunca!</p>
          <p>— O... que? — Mu ficou imóvel, surpreso com o que ouvira.</p>
          <p>— Você não tem que fazer o mínimo esforço para ser sexy, Mu. Você já é naturalmente. — disse Virgem arfante enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos verdes do ariano com toda a intensidade mística que possuía seu olhar — Somado a isso, à essa sua sensualidade natural, é o seu corpo másculo e seu jeito viril que me põem louco! Um legítimo ariano, uma força exuberante da Natureza, que sem usar de artimanha alguma escravizou completamente esse virginiano aqui.</p>
          <p>— Mas... você me achou ridículo...</p>
          <p>— Presta atenção, Mu. Você não é nada ridículo. Essa palavra quem está tentando colocar na minha boca é você. Eu nunca a disse.</p>
          <p>Shaka curvou-se para baixo até que seus lábios tocassem os lábios do lemuriano.</p>
          <p>As respirações aceleradas de ambos se tocaram, e o suor de cada corpo provava voluptuoso o calor do outro.</p>
          <p>— Shaka... — Mu ainda tentava resistir.</p>
          <p>— Mu... — Virgem beijou delicadamente o pescoço pulsante do ariano, enquanto ainda o mantinha preso pelos punhos —... Por que em vez de colocar palavras na minha boca você não coloca algo melhor? Hum?</p>
          <p>Ao ouvir aquilo Áries sentiu seu corpo responder de pronto com uma forte contração no baixo ventre e um arrepio intenso que lhe percorreu toda a espinha.</p>
          <p>Shaka então aliviou a força com que segurava os punhos do marido e escorregando levemente o corpo para baixo lhe beijou com suavidade o peito, os mamilos e o tórax.</p>
          <p>— Não seria bem melhor, Mu? Heim? — continuou o loiro num sussurro, ao mesmo tempo em que dava lambidas safadas ao redor do umbigo do cavaleiro — Meu amado incompreendido... Meu carneiro bravo...</p>
          <p>O Santo de Virgem então apelou, e segurando firmemente no membro já muito rijo do companheiro deu um beijo lento e úmido na glande, depois levantou o olhar e encarou os verdes que o divisavam em doce agonia.</p>
          <p>— Um... — o loiro sussurrou, e sem quebrar o contado visual deu outro beijo no membro pulsante de excitação do amado — Dois... — mais um beijo, agora na base do pênis — Três!... Pronto! Agora já posso começar!</p>
          <p>Shaka sorriu, e fechando os olhos colocou o membro todo de Mu dentro da boca de uma só vez, para iniciar uma felação dedicada e deliciosa.</p>
          <p>Mu não soube dizer quando parou de resistir e se permitiu entregar, de corpo e alma, aos encantos do cavaleiro de Virgem.</p>
          <p>Poderia estar ainda magoado, envergonhado, mas ali, entregue como estava, tudo o que sabia era que precisava de Shaka, para o bem de sua sanidade mental.</p>
          <p>***</p>
          <p>Áries e Virgem se amaram naquela noite com devoção, intensidade, paixão e entrega.</p>
          <p>Quando finalmente deixaram-se cair lado a lado, esgotados sobre os lençóis bagunçados, ainda ofegantes e suados, Mu esticou o braço e puxou Shaka para que deitasse sobre seu peito.</p>
          <p>— Luz da minha vida? — disse respirando pesadamente.</p>
          <p>— Hum? — Shaka resmungou aconchegando-se no abraço que o acolhia.</p>
          <p>— Você me desculpa?</p>
          <p>— Pelo que?</p>
          <p>— Pelo vídeo. — disse o ariano em voz baixa — Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei que aquilo poderia te agradar. — confessou encabulado olhando para o teto do quarto para não ter de encarar os olhos do marido — Quer dizer, eu até sei... Pensei em, sei lá, juntar duas coisas que você gostava... Enfim... De qualquer modo, foi uma ideia estupida.</p>
          <p>— Não fala isso. — disse Shaka erguendo o rosto, buscando os olhos verdes do amado — Nada do que fazemos bem intencionados e com o coração pleno de amor é estúpido... Foi sim, diferente!... E eu também lhe devo desculpas.</p>
          <p>— Por ter rido? — disse Mu, agora conseguindo rir de si mesmo — Não precisava gargalhar, mas... Pelos deuses, e que outra reação você teria?</p>
          <p>Shaka sorriu e abraçou o lemuriano, encaixando seu corpo ao dele de modo confortável. Estava quase pegando no sono.</p>
          <p>— Nós dois erramos e acertamos. Estamos quites. Agora, por que não esquece isso? — disse o indiano.</p>
          <p>— Sim! É o melhor a se fazer. Esquecer. — disse Mu também se ajeitando para dormir — E me promete que vai esquecer esse presente de grego para sempre?</p>
          <p>— Prometo. — Shaka respondeu — Afinal você me presenteia todos os dias, Mu. Ter você ao meu lado, ser amado, já é tudo que eu podia querer.</p>
          <p>Fizeram mais algumas juras de amor até adormecerem nos braços um do outro.</p>
          <p>***</p>
          <p>O tempo passou.</p>
          <p>Outros aniversários de casamento vieram e com eles muita celebração e presentes surpresas, porém nada que fosse muito inusitado, já que depois daquela aventura frustrada no mundo da dramaturgia erótica, Mu deixou de lado os presentes esdrúxulos e passou a presentear o marido com coisas mais simples, como as joias feitas por si mesmo na forja de Áries, flores, livros...</p>
          <p>Shaka não deixou suas manias de lado. Pelo contrário. Com o passar dos anos e a chegada de Lakshimi, o mais novo membro da família, elas só se multiplicaram e se agravaram, porém não chegavam a atrapalhar a vida ou a rotina do casal, tampouco dos filhos.</p>
          <p>Apenas a obsessão por limpeza lhe parecia a cada ano mais intensa, como agora enquanto limpava o closet pela segunda vez naquela semana, já que tinha cismado que a poluição dos tempos modernos já atingia até o alto da montanha onde ficava o Templo de Virgem.</p>
          <p>Shaka retirava uma das prateleiras para poder tirar o pó com mais eficácia, quando notou que algo caíra do fundo de uma das gavetas quando a arrastou.</p>
          <p>Ao verificar o que era se surpreendeu com o DVD que Mu lhe dera de presente de casamento anos atrás.</p>
          <p>Havia se esquecido completamente dele, como prometera mesmo ao marido, enterrando aquele assunto fundo em sua memória, porém uma nostalgia permeada por uma curiosidade ímpar, o impeliu a retirar o disco da capa e coloca-lo para ser reproduzido no aparelho de DVD instalado na televisão do quarto, já que Kiki e Lakshimi brincavam na sala e aquele “filme” não podia ser visto pelos filhos.</p>
          <p>Sentou-se na beirada da cama, apertou o play, e quando Mu apareceu na tela foi golpeado com a recordação daquele dia, sorrindo ligeiramente, divertido e nostálgico.</p>
          <p>De repente o riso de Shaka cessou aos poucos, então os olhos azuis passaram a acompanhar Mu na tela da televisão quase que hipnotizados.</p>
          <p>Cada gesto que o lemuriano executava, cada olhar, cada sussurro e gemido permeados pelo corpo forte e másculo que era exibido no vídeo foram aos poucos envolvendo Shaka de uma maneira tão inesperada quanto arrebatadora.</p>
          <p>Não estava a deleitar-se com as tarefas domésticas, mas sim por quem as executava, e pelo modo como fazia.</p>
          <p>Aquele era Mu, seu Mu, seu marido, seu grande e único amor, em toda sua suavidade, excentricidade, beleza, virilidade e carisma que sempre lhe encantaram desde a infância.</p>
          <p>Quando deu por si estava excitado.</p>
          <p>Sentia a face quente e corada, a respiração acelerada, o coração aos pulos, e inconscientemente apertava os dedos das mãos na colcha da cama e dos pés contra as longas linhas do tapete felpudo.</p>
          <p>Enquanto via Mu organizar os lápis em escala pantone de cores sentiu um calor lhe subir pelas pernas provocando umas fisgadas involuntárias no baixo ventre.</p>
          <p>Deixou escapar um gemido.</p>
          <p>O presente do Santo de Áries para o metódico cavaleiro de Virgem enfim cumprira seu intuito, e daquele dia em diante seu lugar não seria mais escondido no fundo de uma gaveta, mas gravado no coração do virginiano.</p>
          <p>FIM ?????</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Faxina completa! - Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="texto-capitulo">
        <h2>Capítulo 4 - Faxina completa! - Extra</h2>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="text-center">
          <p>
            <br/>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <br/>
        <div class="texto">
          <p>Já era fim de tarde quando o Santo de Áries enfim retornou ao lar.</p>
          <p>Enquanto subia as escadas rumo ao Sexto Templo, massageava com as mãos ásperas o pescoço dolorido pelo trabalho árduo na forja.</p>
          <p>Excepcionalmente naquele dia Mu não havia ido trabalhar com Camus no setor administrativo do Santuário, já que tinha sido requisitado para preparar as novas armaduras de treino que seriam cedidas aos aprendizes recém-chegados.</p>
          <p>Foi um dia intenso de trabalho duro e pesado, em meio ao fogo, metal e carvão, de maneira que quando deu o expediente por encerrado o ariano estava tão suado e coberto de fuligem que se viu obrigado a tomar um banho, na Casa de Áries mesmo, antes de subir para Virgem. Não que o cheiro da forja ou o seu próprio cheiro de suor incomodasse Shaka, mas apenas porque não queria deixar uma trilha de sujeira no trajeto entre a entrada e o banheiro do casal que ficava no quarto, o que certamente lhe acarretaria uma bronca merecida.</p>
          <p>Certamente o atraso no regresso ao lar iria valer a pena, já que limpo e cheiroso era só chegar e ir direto matar a saudades da família.</p>
          <p>— Kiki? Lakshimi? — Mu chamou ao retirar os sapatos e adentrar a parte residencial do Templo de Virgem. Achava estranho os pequenos não o virem receber como de costume — Luz da minha vida, cheguei! — bradou quando chegou à sala.   </p>
          <p>Não obtendo reposta o lemuriano olhou em volta, preocupado e curioso.</p>
          <p>Realmente não sentia a aura dos filhos em casa.</p>
          <p>Um tanto apreensivo rumou para o quarto do casal onde sentiu a aura de Shaka, mas assim que cruzou o batente da porta percebeu algo diferente no ambiente.</p>
          <p>Um perfume suave de sândalo pairava no ar. As cortinas coralinas de tecido fino estavam fechadas sobre as janelas abertas e dançavam graciosas conforme a brisa lhes batia. Um sino de vento tilintava ao fundo, e detrás de um biombo de madeira com entalhes de arabescos e elefantes viu as mãos de Shaka a soltar os longos cabelos loiros que antes estavam presos em um coque.</p>
          <p>Mu podia ver apenas o topo da cabeleira loira, mas nem de longe foi o marido que chamou sua atenção assim que entrou ali.</p>
          <p>Sobre a cama havia uma grande bandeja de Inox, e dentro dela toda a sorte de produtos de limpeza, desde detergentes e limpa vidros a lustra móveis e removedor de gordura.</p>
          <p>Havia também uma série de panos usados para cada tipo de serviço. Flanelas, estopas, pano de chão, e também uma par de luvas de borracha... Tudo organizado por cor e tamanho.</p>
          <p>Mu franziu a testa, porém não se ateve aquilo por muito tempo.</p>
          <p>Shaka era um homem maníaco por limpeza e organização, e onde ele estava pelo menos meia dúzia de panos, frascos de produtos e escovões estavam também.</p>
          <p>— Luz da minha vida, onde estão nossos filhotes? — perguntou o ariano caminhando até o centro do quarto.</p>
          <p>— Estão com Afrodite. — respondeu Virgem ainda detrás do biombo — Mais tarde subimos para busca-los.</p>
          <p>Shaka então se revelou deixando o biombo para caminhar a passos lentos até o marido, o qual o olhava surpreso, pois diferente das túnicas habituais que usava em casa, o indiano estava vestido com uma calça social muito elegante de corte reto em tom cru, com vincos perfeitamente passados. Tinha um lenço em torno do pescoço e alguns colares de contas, ao estilo budista, além de vários anéis de ouro nos dedos.</p>
          <p>— Aliás... — continuou o virginiano, agora enquanto corria as mãos pelos ombros fortes do lemuriano os apertando suavemente —... Pretendo busca-los beeem mais tarde! — sorriu malicioso, depois se inclinou para dar um beijo nos lábios do marido.</p>
          <p>— Tarde é? — Mu respondeu, confuso e surpreso, enquanto retribuía as carícias do marido abraçando sua cintura para também lhe roubar um beijo — Nossa! Você está lindo!... Está se arrumando? Por que não me avisou que iríamos sair? Dê-me alguns minutos para eu me trocar.</p>
          <p>— E quem disse que vamos sair? — disse Shaka ao beijar o pescoço do ariano — Não podemos sair. Há muito serviço aqui a ser feito. Não está vendo? — indicou a bandeja com os produtos de limpeza em cima da cama.</p>
          <p>Mu olhou para o objeto sem entender nada, depois analisou o cenário à sua volta vendo tudo extremamente limpo e organizado, então voltou a olhar para o indiano, agora com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.</p>
          <p>— Eu... Eu não estou entendendo, Sha. Se vai limpar a casa, por que está vestido assim? Por que a decoração, os incensos? — perguntou.</p>
          <p>Shaka acariciou a lateral do rosto de Mu colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, depois contornou-lhe os lábios úmidos com a ponta do dedo indicador.</p>
          <p>— Eu estou vestido assim para você, não para sair. — mordiscou de leve o queixo do ariano enquanto seus olhos azuis hipnóticos divisam os verdes curiosos — Também separei uma peça de roupa para você vestir... Está atrás do biombo. Vá lá ver.</p>
          <p>— Roupa para mim? — Mu deixou escapar um sorriso sensual e divertido — Está aprontando alguma, não é? — apertou o corpo do loiro contra o seu lhe dando um beijo suave no pescoço.</p>
          <p>O lemuriano então se afastou e caminhou até o biombo. No trajeto olhou para Shaka e lhe deu uma piscadinha travessa. Quando entrou no espaço restrito procurou pela roupa a qual o indiano havia mencionado, mas ali, pendurado em um cabide de madeira, só havia um avental vermelho e um lenço que reconheceu na hora. Era o lenço que Shaka usava quando fazia faxina na casa.</p>
          <p>Olhou com uma expressão séria para as peças e as pegou nas mãos as analisando. Era alguma brincadeira?</p>
          <p>Um pouco irritado com todo aquele mistério, e também por perceber que Shaka fazia um jogo do qual ele não estava entendendo as regras, Mu saiu detrás do biombo trazendo as peças consigo nas mãos.</p>
          <p>— Shaka. O que significa isso? — perguntou visivelmente aborrecido — Se for uma piada não estou achando graça nenhuma.</p>
          <p>O Santo de Vigem aproximou-se dele, apanhou o lenço de suas mãos e o passou por detrás do pescoço do ariano. Com um puxão o fez inclinar-se para frente e lhe roubou outro beijo.</p>
          <p>— Sabe por que não está achando graça, Mu? — sussurrou afastando minimamente os lábios dos dele — Porque não há graça nenhuma. — tomou a boca do ariano com outro beijo quente e intenso, para depois afastar-se novamente — Sabe, eu estava vendo aquele vídeo que você me deu de presente anos atrás, no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento.</p>
          <p>Mu arregalou os olhos, surpreso.</p>
          <p>— Pelos deuses! Onde o achou? Achei que tivesse jogado aquilo fora! —murmurou em choque. A face sendo tomada por uma vermelhidão intensa. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha ao se lembrar das cenas que gravou ao marido quando teve aquela ideia estapafúrdia — Shaka... Você me prometeu que ia esquecer esse filme. — disse completamente constrangido.</p>
          <p>Segurando Mu pelos braços, Shaka o fez caminhar de costas até que batesse com os ombros na parede, então pressionou seu corpo contra o dele para que Áries pudesse sentir tanto seu calor quanto sua excitação.</p>
          <p>— Eu fui um tolo em não perceber na época o quão sexy e desejável você está naquele filme, Mu. — cobriu os lábios ofegantes do lemuriano com os seus — Seu olhar... Os seus gestos... Oh céus, Mu!... Minha mente repete e repete aquelas cenas obcessivamente, e meu corpo... — sussurrou buscando a mão do lemuriano para depois coloca-la sobre seu pênis rijo, por cima do tecido fino da calça —... O meu corpo queima!</p>
          <p>— Está brincando, não é? — disse o lemuriano um tanto surpreso, tanto pelas palavras do virginiano quanto por aquele ataque repentino, porém, mesmo surpreso sentia-se excitado com o ataque, e por isso correspondia às carícias fechando a mão ao redor da ereção de Shaka imprimindo força — Eu estava completamente ridículo... Prova disso foi a maneira como você riu.</p>
          <p>— Sim, eu ri, mas porque eu não esperava algo tão... excêntrico. — falou o indiano aos suspiros, sentindo todo o corpo estremecer aos toques habilidosos do companheiro — Mas, depois não, Mu... Depois eu assisti novamente, sozinho e... Nossa, olha como eu fiquei!</p>
          <p>— Hmm Sha-ka — Mu gemeu contra a boca do marido, fechando com mais força a mão em um aperto prazeroso — M-Mas você tem certeza de que quer isso? — questionou entre beijos enquanto massageava a ereção do esposo, que lhe atacava com voracidade — Depois de tudo, eu... Eu não sei se consigo fazer aquilo novamente, ainda mais pessoalmente... Pelos deuses, Luz da minha vida, sabe que sou tímido para essas coisas.</p>
          <p>A mão de Shaka descia ávida pelo abdome viril do ariano até enfiar-se por debaixo da blusa de algodão que ele vestia e arranhar a pele alva. Depois sondou buliçosa a linha do cós da calça e apressada lhe abriu o botão já descendo o zíper.</p>
          <p>— Nem se Shaka pedir? — Virgem sussurrou enquanto enfiava a mão dentro da cueca de Áries para lhe apertar levemente o membro já muito rijo.</p>
          <p>— Hmm... — gemeu o ariano em resposta aquele toque tão ousado quanto delicioso — Isso já é apelação...</p>
          <p>— Se necessário faço pior. Ficou tão bem com o avental no vídeo... Especialmente sem nada por baixo. — sussurrou o loiro enquanto marcava o pescoço alvo do lemuriano com beijos, lambidas e chupadas, a medida que intensificava a provocação — Vista ele de novo para mim, Mu. — pediu enquanto seus dedos pressionavam com delicioso vigor o membro turgido em sua mão.</p>
          <p>Mu revirou os olhos e apertou os lábios na tentativa de conter o gemido alto que lhe brotava do fundo da garganta. Shaka jogava baixo consigo. Era incrível como o indiano conseguia tirar de si as mais inesperadas reações, além de sempre convence-lo a realizar todas suas fantasias.</p>
          <p>Estava completamente envergonhado pelo filme, e a ideia de vestir aquele avental o aterrorizava, mas o marido o instigava, e estava mais do que claro a excitação do loiro.</p>
          <p>Sua atuação ao vivo não teria como ser pior que a do filme, por isso, tomando coragem, e sem conseguir mais resistir àquela tentação loira que tanto lhe provocava, o ariano respirou fundo, e fazendo uso de sua telecinese ligou o aparelho de som que ficava ao lado da cama. Imediatamente o quarto foi tomado pelos acordes de uma batida sensual, já que sempre deixavam um CD com músicas românticas e eróticas dentro do aparelho no gatilho para momentos como aquele.</p>
          <p>Antes que mudasse de ideia, em um movimento rápido e brusco, Mu segurou Shaka pelos cotovelos e inverteu suas posições. Agora era ele quem pressionava o indiano contra a parede e tomava sua boca com um beijo quente, sensual, até mesmo ansioso. Queria mostrar a Shaka o quanto ele mexia consigo, a ponto de fazê-lo ter aquelas ideias um tanto quanto excêntricas, como quando decidiu fazer o famigerado vídeo.</p>
          <p>Shaka, em contrapartida, correu ambas as mãos pela cintura de Mu até tocar em suas nádegas e apertá-las com força, trazendo o quadril dele para mais junto do seu, pressionando suas ereções.</p>
          <p>— Hmm, seu desejo é uma ordem. — sussurrou o lemuriano entre arquejos e gemidos roucos, finalmente enfrentando a timidez — Hoje eu vou cuidar direitinho da casa, e também de você!</p>
          <p>Shaka sorriu safado, e Mu lhe mordeu o queixo o provocando, mas logo em seguida recuou um passo e se afastou, sob o olhar sempre atento do virginiano.</p>
          <p>O Santo de Áries, então decidido a entrar naquele jogo de sedução deu inicio a um strip tease carregado de sensualidade, mas sempre sem perder o bom humor, sua melhor arma contra a vergonha que o tomava nesses momentos, o qual foi acompanhado minuciosamente pelos olhos sedentos de luxúria de Shaka, que mordendo os lábios acompanhava cada movimento sem sequer piscar.</p>
          <p>Já nu, Mu se abaixou com lentidão e apanhou o avental que estava caído no chão, sem de fato acreditar que faria mesmo aquilo. De maneira sensual, passou a tira superior por cima do pescoço, puxou os longos cabelos lavanda para frente e virou-se de costas para Shaka, deixando o indiano completamente louco de tesão ao exibir suas nádegas firmes e branquinhas.</p>
          <p>— Amarra para mim? — disse ao olhar por cima dos próprios ombros, encarando os olhos felinos do amado com os seus que exalavam volúpia.</p>
          <p>Como uma fera que saliva ao observar a presa, Shaka correu os cobiçosos olhos azuis pelos ombros largos, as costas másculas e perfeitamente torneadas e o quadril estreito até alcançar as nádegas, então deu um passo à frente encostando seu corpo ao de Mu.</p>
          <p>— Perfeito! — sussurrou Virgem, enquanto distribuindo beijos ofegantes de excitação pela nuca arrepiada de Áries dava um laço no avental medindo ponta com ponta.</p>
          <p>Ao terminar Shaka deslizou as mãos pelas nádegas de Mu dando uma forte apalpada, e com uma leve mordida em seu ombro afastou-se uns poucos passos, até esbarrar com a penteadeira, onde se manteve encostado observando o ariano.</p>
          <p>Mu então virou-se de frente para o indiano o encarando de forma arrebatadora, piscando os cílios longos lilases enquanto lhe sorria, o seduzindo, jogando com ele.</p>
          <p>— Por onde devo começar? — perguntou o ariano, que por mais que tentasse disfarçar tinha a face corada — Chão? Móveis? Talvez os vidros das janelas...</p>
          <p>Shaka sorriu malicioso, sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer, então olhou para o lado e passou lentamente o dedo indicador sobre a superfície de madeira da penteadeira, em seguida voltou a olhar para Mu e esticou o braço lhe mostrando o mesmo dedo que havia passado no móvel.</p>
          <p>— Eu quero fazer amor com você aqui, sobre esta penteadeira, mas... veja como está empoeirada! Shaka odeia sujeira! — sorriu libidinoso.</p>
          <p>— É mesmo! — Mu sorriu de volta, e só de imaginar o que faria com o marido em cima daquele móvel já sentia seu peito arder tomado por um calor repentino e a pele do corpo todo se arrepiar. Tinha adorado a proposta — Então vamos dar um jeito nisso, não é?</p>
          <p>Sem perder mais tempo o lemuriano amarrou rapidamente o lenço na cabeça e os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, depois caminhou até a cama onde apanhou o par de luvas de borracha amarelo limão e as vestiu. Em seguida pegou de dentro da caixa deixada ali um borrifador e uma flanela limpa.</p>
          <p>Devidamente equipado voltou até Shaka, na penteadeira, que acompanhava cada movimento seu com os olhos azuis vidrados, e quando chegou bem perto usou todo o peso de seu corpo para pressiona-lo contra o móvel, com força.</p>
          <p>— Vou deixar essa penteadeira bem limpinha, sabe por quê? — Mu sussurrou rouco ao pé do ouvido do indiano enquanto passava os braços por trás de seu corpo e umedecia a flanela com a água do borrifador.</p>
          <p>— Por quê? — Shaka perguntou beijando a lateral do rosto do ariano.</p>
          <p>— Por que vou tirar toda sua roupa e deita-lo nu sobre ela. — outro sussurro rouco, e enquanto dizia Mu passava a flanela sobre a madeira executando movimentos lentos e circulares, fingindo tirar a hipotética sujeira acumulada — E essa sua pele tão delicada, cheirosa... Hmm... macia e branquinha não pode ficar em contato com o pó, não é, Luz da minha vida?</p>
          <p>Shaka ofegou, sentindo o coração acelerar ainda mais ao ouvir aquelas palavra, ao passo que seu corpo todo tremia ao contato dos beijos que Mu lhe distribuía pelos ombros, pescoço e peito enquanto ainda passava a flanela dedicadamente sobre a madeira do móvel.</p>
          <p>— Humm... Sim, não pode, aahh... — o loiro gemeu ao sentir a ereção firme do outro roçar na sua enquanto ele se remexia todo para fazer a “limpeza” — Isso, Mu, limpa bem...</p>
          <p>Súbito, o calor que consumia o cavaleiro de Virgem por dentro beirou o insuportável, então Shaka apoiou ambas as mãos na peça de madeira e dando um impulso para cima sentou-se sobre o móvel abrindo as pernas e puxando Mu pela cintura para que se encaixasse no meio delas, depois beijou-o de forma apaixonada, afoita e extremamente sensual.</p>
          <p>Mu retribuiu ao beijo com igual intensidade e desejo, e tão entregues eles estavam a seus instintos que logo o ariano soltou o borrifador e a flanela para num ímpeto voluptuoso varrer tudo que havia em cima da penteadeira com as mãos, jogando tudo no chão.</p>
          <p>Com a mesma gana e pressa, de forma quase desesperada Mu agora arrancava as roupas de Shaka, as poucas roupas, já que o indiano vestia apenas uma calça, um lenço longo sobre os ombros e alguns colares de contas no pescoço.</p>
          <p>— Eu acho que já está bem limpa, Sha. — disse o ariano enquanto arremessava para longe as peças recém-tiradas do marido.</p>
          <p>— Sim! Já está perfeita! — o loiro ofegou, quase sem voz, emaranhado seus dedos nos cabelos lavanda para arranhar a nuca do amado.</p>
          <p>Bastou aquela resposta para que Mu o segurasse com força pelo quadril e com um único movimento, rápido e preciso, o virasse de costas o obrigando a se debruçar sobre o móvel. Com uma das mãos o ariano afastou os cabelos loiros deixando as costas do indiano nuas, e com a outra levantou o avental que vestia até a cintura.</p>
          <p>Sem retirar as luvas, Mu abriu a gaveta lateral da peça de madeira e de lá retirou uma bisnaga de lubrificante. Apressado despejou uma boa quantia sobre seu pênis e jogou a bisnaga no chão quase no mesmo instante em que afastava as nádegas de Virgem para dar início a penetração.</p>
          <p>Tinha pressa, sentia-se excitado a um nível incontrolável, por isso, diferente de como quase sempre faziam, não preparou o marido para recebê-lo, tampouco esperou que ele se acostumasse, mas o penetrou de uma vez já dando inicio às estocadas vigorosas.</p>
          <p>— Aaaah... Mu! — Shaka gemia sem nenhum pudor. Mu havia se debruçado sobre suas costas e segurava-lhe forte os punhos com as mãos cobertas pelas luvas de borracha, enquanto se arremetia feito um louco para dentro de seu corpo, o que lhe causava um frenesi lúbrico que o fazia remexer e empinar os quadris numa demonstração explícita de que queria mais.</p>
          <p>O choque dos corpos só não era mais ruidoso que o do móvel de madeira a se chocar contra a parede, ambos produzindo um som cadenciado que se misturava à batida sensual da música que tocava embalando a ânsia dos amantes.</p>
          <p>— Hmmm... Shaka... — Mu sussurrava beijando as costas do indiano e sentindo o leve sabor salgado do suor que delas já brotava invadir seus lábios. Tão excitado estava que não conseguia diminuir o ritmo das estocadas, imprimindo cada vez mais força e rapidez à penetração.</p>
          <p>E todo esse desejo desenfreado e tresloucado de ambos logo atingiu seu ápice.</p>
          <p>Poucos minutos depois Shaka já sentia seu corpo ser tomado por uma descarga elétrica tão intensa que parecia minar todas suas forças de uma só vez. Sentir Mu dentro de si lhe era tão prazeroso, e ainda mais daquela forma tão enérgica, que nem foi preciso se tocar para que experimentasse um orgasmo arrebatador.</p>
          <p>Mu por sua vez, deixou-se levar pelo prazer indizível de sentir o orgasmo do amado e, sem tentar prolongar nada, pouco depois também gozou dentro dele, sentindo seu peito quente, como se pudesse explodir de paixão, tesão, delírio!</p>
          <p>Debruçados sobre a penteadeira, ambos agora ofegantes e suados procuravam recuperar o fôlego. Mal se mexiam. Pouco a pouco Mu sentia o corpo abaixo do seu cada vez mais relaxado, a respiração cada vez mais amena, e agora também se permitia relaxar, soltando todo seu peso sobre o amado, não acreditando ainda que de fato fizera amor com o esposo vestido daquela maneira.</p>
          <p>— Acho que nem naquela época em que fiz o vídeo eu pensei que faríamos algo desse tipo. — o ariano confessou rindo, quase sem voz — Foi bem ousado, e eu adorei! — disse enquanto beijava os ombros do virginiano.</p>
          <p>Com um suspiro reparador, Mu fez menção em erguer o tronco para sair de cima de Shaka e retirar as luvas de borracha, mas súbito Virgem girou ligeiramente o corpo para o lado e agarrou seu pulso o impedindo e o deixando surpreso.</p>
          <p>— Não! — disse em arroubo buscando os olhos de Mu — Não as tire ainda. Fique com elas.</p>
          <p>Uma das pintinhas na testa do lemuriano se ergueu questionadora.</p>
          <p>— Posso saber por quê? — Mu perguntou sorridente segurando no queixo de Shaka com o polegar e o indicador, o fazendo sentir a textura do látex contra sua pele quente — A penteadeira já está limpinha, Luz da minha vida.</p>
          <p>O tom usado pelo lemuriano era um tanto sacana e irônico, já que na verdade o móvel estava uma verdadeira bagunça, com algumas gavetas abertas devido ao balanço frenético, molhada de suor e com todos os objetos espalhados pelo chão. Com cuidado saiu de dentro de Shaka, desceu o avental e o ajudou a se colocar de pé, ali a sua frente.</p>
          <p>— A penteadeira sim, mas pelo visto você não passou pela cozinha. — disse o virginiano ainda meio ofegante, enquanto com as mãos mesmo ajeitava as mechas loiras do cabelo todo bagunçado.</p>
          <p>— A cozinha? O que tem a cozinha? — Mu perguntou curioso, já temendo o pior.</p>
          <p>Shaka então esgueirou-se para o lado e apanhou de um cabideiro um roupão de seda com o qual se vestiu. Depois beijou rapidamente os lábios de Mu encarando seus olhos verdes de modo travesso.</p>
          <p>— Venha. — disse o loiro ao pegar na mão do marido e conduzi-lo para fora do quarto.</p>
          <p>No caminho Mu seguia o marido aos tropeços, pois sabendo que ele planejara algo não conseguia conter o ímpeto de provoca-lo com beijos, mordidas e apertões.</p>
          <p>Ao chegarem à cozinha o lemuriano foi novamente surpreendido por um ambiente todo erótico.</p>
          <p>Velas aromatizadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e pétalas de flores salpicadas pelos moveis. Mas, um detalhe chamou mais a atenção de Mu que a decoração caprichada: Uma pilha de louça suja na pia.</p>
          <p>Abraçado a Shaka por trás, enquanto o acariciava na barriga Mu riu um tanto sem jeito e surpreso novamente.</p>
          <p>— Sacana! — sussurrou ao morder o lóbulo da orelha do marido — Acho que está se aproveitando de mim.</p>
          <p>Shaka sorriu divertido.</p>
          <p>Há tempos não se divertiam com aqueles jogos dos quais tanto gostavam. A correria do dia a dia, depois a vinda dos filhos limitaram um pouco as loucuras do casal, que passou a se adequar a nova rotina, mas não naquela noite.</p>
          <p>Virando-se de frente para o ariano, Virgem passou os braços por seu pescoço, e andando de costas o puxou até a pia enquanto distribuía beijos por todo seu rosto.</p>
          <p>— Quando você fez aquele vídeo mundano de pornografia de presente para mim, um dia pensou que iriamos encená-lo ao vivo? — perguntou o loiro.</p>
          <p>— Não. Absolutamente não era essa a minha intensão. — Mu sorriu mordendo os lábios do marido, depois levou as mãos enluvadas até suas nádegas as apertando com força — Sinceramente, achei que aquele dia faríamos amor no tapete da sala e nada mais. Eu sou tímido. —sussurrou enquanto mordia e beijava o pescoço marcado do marido — Mas, você me deixa tão louco que eu faço coisas inimagináveis, Shaka, inclusive atuar em um vídeo mundano de pornografia e depois encena-lo ao vivo para meu virginiano lindo, sexy e fogoso. — a cada palavra dita um novo beijo quente arrepiava toda a pele do indiano — E eu atuo muito bem, quer ver?</p>
          <p>— Se quero! — Shaka respondeu sorrindo.</p>
          <p>Mu desceu os lábios pelo pescoço, beijando a pele alva enquanto abria ligeiramente o roupão do amado para descer até o torso e mordiscar de leve um dos mamilos, arrancando um gemido languido de Shaka. Depois, afastou-se e seguiu até a pia, posicionando-se ali enquanto trocava olhares com o loiro.</p>
          <p>De costas para Shaka, com as nádegas firmes a mostra, agora Mu pingava detergente na bucha com extrema sensualidade, depois começou a esfregar um copo lentamente mordendo os lábios num misto de brincadeira e provocação.</p>
          <p>— Olha, vou lavar até o fundinho do lado de fora... Para não juntar lodo! — disse quase num sussurro.</p>
          <p>Não resistindo mais aquele ar brincalhão nato do marido, tampouco à sensualidade natural que exalava dele, fosse num jogar de cabelos, num olhar provocativo, ou até na remexida de quadril enquanto chacoalhava o copo sob o jato de água para enxagua-lo, Shaka caminhou até ele novamente colando seu corpo ao dele.</p>
          <p>— Ah... sim! Mu atua muito bem! — disse o indiano metendo as mãos por debaixo do avental do lemuriano para manipular seu sexo — Hum... Inclusive, Shaka adora ver o Mu atuando! — agora sussurrava enquanto o masturbava lentamente e lhe lambia o lóbulo da orelha.</p>
          <p>— Aaaah Shaka... Não faz isso comigo, ou eu... — interrompeu-se quando sentiu o pênis duro do virginiano contra suas nádegas.</p>
          <p>Mu bem que tentou manter sua atenção focada na louça suja na pia, mas as mãos habilidosas de Virgem o bolinando tão deliciosamente por debaixo do avental, somadas à ereção úmida dele a lhe roçar as nádegas o levava ao limiar de seu juízo.</p>
          <p>Limiar esse que foi rompido de vez quando Shaka mergulhou a língua dentro de sua orelha lhe causando um arrepio tão forte que deixou o copo escorregar de suas mãos.</p>
          <p>— Ah! Shaka... Seu... Seu...</p>
          <p>Mu não terminou a frase, tampouco a louça, pois no instante seguinte, louco de tesão novamente se virou de frente para Shaka e num arroubo de luxúria o pegou no colo, para total surpresa do loiro.</p>
          <p>— Eu avisei para não me provocar.</p>
          <p>Shaka sorriu, tão excitado quanto o amado, e quando menos esperava Mu o carregou apressado no colo até a mesa de jantar, jogou a fruteira no chão, arrancou a toalha usando sua telecinese e o deitou de costas sobre a madeira fria.</p>
          <p>Ansioso por mergulhar nos prazeres que aquele corpo lhe proporcionava, Áries mordeu quase que desesperadamente a ponta do dedo de uma das luvas a puxando com a boca para retira-la. Terminou de despir Shaka do roupão de seda o abrindo por inteiro, e sem mais esperar segurou em seu pênis turgido o masturbando lentamente, delirante ao vê-lo se remexer sobre a mesa diante aquele toque.</p>
          <p>Sem tirar os olhos do rosto corado e lascivo do virginiano, com seu olhar mais sacana Mu agora distribuía beijos pelo peito de Shaka, contornando os mamilos com a língua ora os sugando, ora os mordendo, até descer ao umbigo e com um último olhar provocante abrir a boca e abocanhar o sexo do amado.</p>
          <p>Agora de olhos fechados o ariano iniciava um vai e vem constante, cadenciado, chupando a ereção deliciosa com vontade e desejo, lambendo a glande com movimentos rápidos de sua língua quente, apertando os lábios contra a carne absurdamente firme.  </p>
          <p>Nada no mundo era mais excitante ao cavaleiro de Áries do que sentir o prazer e o tesão do marido pulsar dentro de sua boca, deslizar até sua garganta.</p>
          <p>— Aaaaah... Mu!</p>
          <p>Virgem gemia alto, sem se preocupar se estava sendo demasiadamente depravado. Mandou ao inferno os gemidos sempre abafados para entregar-se por inteiro aquele prazer sublime. Erguendo ligeiramente a cabeça olhou para baixo para ver seu próprio membro sumir dentro da boca do ariano, e nessas horas sentia um arrepio na espinha de tesão que lhe fazia tremer até os fios de cabelo.</p>
          <p>Levou uma das mãos até a cabeça de Mu e segurou um punhado de cabelo junto do lenço que ele usava para forçar sua cabeça para baixo, então passou a movimentar o quadril como se estocasse a boca do lemuriano, só parando quando o ouviu engasgar, mas tão excitado ele ficava com isso que com mais alguns estímulos e sugadas fortes gozou novamente, derramando-se na garganta do amado e sentindo seu corpo quase entrar em colapso, tamanha a intensidade do orgasmo.</p>
          <p>Extasiado com o que acabara de proporcionar ao indiano, Mu limpou o cantinho dos lábios com a língua e debruçou-se sobre ele, pousando a cabeça em seu peito para acompanhar o ritmo frenético de seu coração até que este se abrandasse.</p>
          <p>— Você é delicioso. — sussurrou ao erguer a cabeça após alguns minutos ali e olhar para o rosto afogueado de Shaka, que ainda letárgico lhe sorriu de volta.</p>
          <p>Mu então estendeu a mão sem a luva para o marido o ajudando a se sentar na mesa. Com extremo carinho ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados de Shaka e lhe deu um beijo no rosto ainda quente.</p>
          <p>— Está todo suado. — disse afastando umas mechas da franja loira que estavam coladas na pele.</p>
          <p>— Você também está. — Virgem rebateu retirando o lenço da cabeça de Mu para também ajeitar seus cabelos revoltos.</p>
          <p>— Vem tomar um banho gostoso comigo. Posso esfregar você todinho... Com bucha e sabonete antibacteriano! — sussurrou, mas logo em seguida riu fazendo graça, também arrancando risos do virginiano.</p>
          <p>— Assim fica impossível Shaka recusar! — Virgem respondeu pousando os lábios sobre os de Mu, experimentando aquela textura doce e macia com ternura enquanto o ariano lhe pegava pela cintura e o descia da mesa.</p>
          <p>Seguiram juntos de mãos dadas pelo corredor até chegar à sala, então, para surpresa de Mu, Shaka deteve os passos parando no centro do cômodo.</p>
          <p>— Espere! — disse puxando o lemuriano pela mão.</p>
          <p>— Hm? O que foi? — Mu perguntou curioso.</p>
          <p>— Olhe para sua esquerda. — ordenou o loiro num sussurro.</p>
          <p>Mu fez conforme foi pedido, e não acreditou no que viu.</p>
          <p>Estrategicamente posicionada sobre o tapete felpudo da sala havia uma mesa de passar roupas. Sobre ela havia um ferro de passar e uma pilha de roupas dobradas e organizadas por cor, prontas para serem passadas.</p>
          <p>— Pelos deuses do Olimpo! — disse o ariano com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta — É sério isso, Shaka? — olhava embasbacado para a pilha de roupas e o ferro, não sabendo que emoção sentir, perdido entre o riso e o espanto.</p>
          <p>— Se é sério? — disse Virgem colando seu corpo ao do ariano, depois levou os braços às costas de Mu e desfez o laço do avental, sempre encarando os olhos verdes do amado — E Shaka alguma vez blefou?</p>
          <p>Dito isso o loiro juntou os cabelos lavanda os erguendo minimamente apenas para poder puxar a alça do avental para cima e tira-la do pescoço de Mu, então com um único e ligeiro tranco arrancou a peça e a jogou sobre o sofá, deixando o ariano completamente nu.</p>
          <p>— Não... Shaka nunca blefa! — Áries respondeu divertido, e instigado por mais aquele jogo segurou firme no quadril de Virgem o prendendo num abraço possessivo enquanto lhe mordiscava os lábios úmidos — Mas, eu achei que já tivesse faxinado bastante por hoje, sabe... A penteadeira... A louça...</p>
          <p>— Três vezes. — Shaka gemeu na boca de Mu, delineando cada centímetro das costas torneadas do lemuriano com as pontas dos dedos.</p>
          <p>— Hum? — Mu gemeu sentindo o calor entre os corpos colados crescer, estremecendo com os toques do amado.</p>
          <p>— O numero “mágico”, lembra? — disse Shaka correndo uma das mãos até o sexo de Mu, o segurando firme e forte — Tudo tem que ser feito três vezes, até ficar perfeito!</p>
          <p>Com uma piscadinha travessa para Áries, Virgem ajoelhou-se à sua frente sobre o tapete e com seus olhos azuis cravados aos verdes do amado lambeu toda a extensão de seu sexo antes de abocanha-lo.</p>
          <p>***</p>
          <p>Horas mais tarde, em Peixes.</p>
          <p>Na sala do Templo de Peixes, o volume alto da televisão se misturava aos gritos e risadas infantis que ecoavam alto por todo ambiente.</p>
          <p>Kiki e Lakshimi brincavam com Aegir e Marrie, o casal de gêmeos filhos de Camus e Afrodite fruto de uma barriga de aluguel, e que agora contavam com pouco mais de dois anos.</p>
          <p>As quatro crianças corriam pelos corredores, pulavam sobre a mobília e rolavam pelo chão se divertindo, enquanto Afrodite se desesperava tentando, em vão, acalmá-los.</p>
          <p>— Ei, massinha no tapete não, Kiki!... AEGIR, TIRA ISSO DA BOCA, MENINO! — gritou o sueco enquanto corria para acudir o filho que tentava engolir a cabeça de um dos dinossauros de Lakshimi — Deusa! Por que eu fui aceitar cuidar de mais duas crianças justo quando o Camy está fora em missão?</p>
          <p>— Dindoooooo, o Agui comeu a dinossaula da Laki! — gritou a pequenina lemuriana, já aos prantos.</p>
          <p>— Não comeu não, minha princesa... COSPE ISSO JÁ, MOLEQUE! — gritou novamente o sueco, que com um braço pegava a loirinha no colo pra consola-la e com outro dava uns tapinhas nas costas de Aegir, para fazê-lo cuspir o brinquedo.</p>
          <p>— Eca! — disse Kiki assim que o menininho mais novo cuspiu o brinquedo sobre o tapete — Tá coberto de gosma mutante! Esse ai já era! — riu o lemuriano ruivinho, referindo-se a saliva que cobria o brinquedo, o que fez Lakishimi chorar ainda mais.</p>
          <p>— EBA! Vamo entelá! — festejou Marrie batendo palminhas e dando pulinhos.</p>
          <p>— Que isso, menina! Não vai enterrar ninguém. — Afrodite olhou para a filha de modo repreendedor — Eu heim, você as vezes me assusta!</p>
          <p>— Nãooo! A Laki não vai deixá enterrá a Matilda! — gritou Lakishimi, que esperneou e gritou até conseguir descer do colo de Afrodite e correr até a cabeça de seu brinquedo para salvá-lo do funeral.</p>
          <p>Com a peça em mãos, a pequena lemuriana a envolveu na barra da saia de bailarina e correu para o interior do Templo de Peixes.</p>
          <p>— Ei! Lakishimi, não corre assim, volta aqui, menina! Pela deusaaaa! Eu vou enlouquecer! Já era para o Shaka ter aparecido. Aquele monge safado me paga! VOLTA AQUI LOIRUDINHAAAA.</p>
          <p>E Afrodite ainda iria ralhar muito naquela noite, pois maníaco por limpeza como era, Shaka não daria folga a Mu até que o ariano tivesse  “faxinado” todo o Sexto Templo e depois de tanto esforço, “limpeza” e prazer, adormecesse esgotado em seus braços.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>